Reflection
by OrangeSpiral
Summary: “It’s only right that a kid knows about his father don’t you think?” a story about a seemingly chanced meeting that changes a boys perspective on life and leads to an interesting conversation with one pervy sage ... Completed
1. He lives in you

Hey this is my first story hope you like it's just an idea that came to me when I was babysitting my little cousin and we watched the Lion King

Hey this is my first story hope you like it's just an idea that came to me when I was babysitting my little cousin and we watched the Lion King. If any on else has done a similar story I'm sorry it isn't my intention to copy their work this is just a random idea I wanted to share. It takes place when Naruto is on his 3 year training with Jiraiya.

-Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I wish I could so I could make Naruto- Hinata Canon.

By Orange Spiral

God when he was got his hands on pervy sage he was going to kill him.

"I wonder were the old perv is now is going to be dark soon"

It was a beautiful moonlit night. With the full moon rising hanging high up in the sky like a big bowl of ramen. "God I must be hungry if I start thinking the moon looks like ramen"

Shaking his head Naruto starts walking back to the camp, he and Jiraiya had made the day before. They couldn't afford to stay in one place for to long encase the Akatsuki, found out there whereabouts.

His stomach growling Naruto arrived at the camp sit and found the Jiraiya still had come back yet sighing he decided to got fishing to get dinner and turned around and head in the opposite direction to the lake they had pasted on their way there.

As he reached around half way he noticed a shadowy figure sitting on of the boulder ahead. Instantly put on guard, he reached for a kunai and made his way carefully using the trees for cover, until he made it around to get a better look at the person. That was when the figure stood and began to speak.

"I know your there kid, you can come out now."

"Hey I'm not a kid I'm 15" dam he can't believe he responded and gave away his position. But that voice…. it sounded familiar some how….

Hesitantly, but still on guard he made his way out of the trees and into the clearing were the mystery person was leaning against the boulder he had been sitting on.

He stood a few feet from the stranger before demanding once again "who are you??"

"A man who knows your father…."

Flash-Back

10 years earlier a 5 year old Naruto sits in the Hokage's office.

"Hey Hokage-sama"

"Yes Naruto" a little worried he never calls me Hokage-sama

"Do you know where my parents are" Naruto's voice a little shaky

He sighed "come here Naruto" Naruto obliged and went and sat on the older mans knee.

"Naruto you know the story of when the nine tail fox attacked the land of fire right and the 4th Hokage….. Defeated it"

"Duh everyone knows that story"

"Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this Naruto but….. Both your parents died in the attack"

The third Hokage thought the boy would have break down in the office but instead, Naruto face turned thoughtful and facing the Hokage. He spoke.

"oh" …. Then the boy smiled and said "well at least I know that they didn't just abandon me " These word broke the older mans heart, as Naruto jumped off his knee and started to make his way to the door.

"thanks old man, I betting get going before Ichiraku's shut" Naruto waved before bolting out the door and through the building and down the street to have some ramen.

Flash-Back

"You knew my father?"

"Correction I know your father"

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but he died along time ago"

"Wrong again, come with me and I'll show him to you" with that the man turned and began to run through the forest.

Naruto knew this was probably a trap but still maybe this man could show him his father. Curiosity and a deep longing to know the truth Naruto ran after the man.

Shouting: "hey wait up"

Naruto ran until he was stopped by the man who held out his hand and commanded him to stop.

Shhhhh the man whispered "follow me"

Naruto noticed they were the lake he himself had been heading to.

The man the said "look down there" pointing to the water. It was dark by now but the full moon still shone brightly in the sky.

Naruto bent over and peered into the water, only to be disappointed: "That's not my father is only my reflection.

The man shook his head pointing to the water again he said "look harder"

The space where the man's fingers touched the water's surface rippled and Naruto watched in amassment as his reflection changed.

His whiskers where gone and his face began grim and serious the only thing that ensured him that the man face he was looking wasn't so, was his bright blue eyes that seemed to be shining more brightly than was normal just like his own. The man's bright yellow hair stuck out at all angles just like his to but longer….

Naruto starred at the face know he had seen it some where before and it hit him, it was the face he saw every mourning, when he was in the village when he looked out his window at the stone faces.

It was also the man whose portrait hung between the Old Man's and Tsunade's in the Hokage office.

It was Pervy Sage's favourite and most talented pupil, Kakashi-sensi's teacher and most importantly,

It was the face of the man who sealed with in him the Nine tailed fox. All those years ago when he had been just a day old. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

He couldn't pull his eyes away from of this man that until now; he had ignorantly; ignored the almost too obvious similarities between them, but still he broke his gaze it couldn't be possible. Could it?

"He lives in you"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But why, why hasn't any one told me"

"Not many knew, and more important to keep you safe from his enemies"

Naruto's mind was still whizzing around trying to organise the information he had just received, but still he wouldn't have guessed in a million years he was the fourth's son. But soon he arrived on the conclusion he needed to know who this man was.

"Who are you, how did you know this?"

"It's not important….. I just had to make sure that you…………, that you knew the truth."

Before Naruto could say another word the man was gone, almost like he was never there almost like... a ghost.

Then he heard a voice

"Naruto, brat where are you" It was Jiraiya—I mean Pervy Sage.

Naruto called back "I'm Here Pervy Sage"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

Naruto then looked at the man he had be travelling with this past few years, this man who had devoted his life for these last few years to train him for the journey and battle ahead , he knew would come sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama" he bowed

The man immediately became worried "are you alright he let me feel your forehead."

"I'm fine" Naruto smiled

"Let's head back ok?"

"Alright then"

Later that evening

"Hey Pervy Sage do you think you could tell me about the Fourth Hokage"

The question seemed to shock him, but Naruto waited patiently for an answer.

Jiraiya croaked "What is it you want to know?"

"Everything"

"And what brought this on eh?"

"I just want to know what he was like"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto; he looked so much like _him_ it was becoming more and more obvious every day, had he noticed the similarities? But this was Naruto he was talking about. But still …………..

"I mean" Naruto started "It's only right that a kid knows about his father don't you think?"

.

.

.

.

Fin

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Here is a lion and a tiger_

Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling

Oh, oh, iyo  
Mamela Listen  
Oh, oh, iyo

And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers

Oh, oh, iyo  
Oh, mamela Listen  
Oh, oh, iyo

Ubukhosi bo khokho Throne of the ancestors  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke Oh, son of the nation)

Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear the words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith

Hela hey mamela Hey, listen

(Chorus)  
He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Here is a lion and a tiger

So what did you all think? To sappy oh well, its done plz review and tell what you think should I write another chapter or should I give up this idea and start again? I wish naruto would find out who is mum and dad are in the manga soon but oh well. I can still read fanfiction :)

_Orange Spiral _


	2. Truth

Hi readers, here is chapter 2 for my story Reflection

Hi readers, here is chapter 2 for my story Reflection. Thank you for the people that reviewed it was the only reason I wrote another chapter. So remember plz review even if it just one or two words. It is must appreciated.

I would just like to ask you to remember I don't own Naruto. However I do own a really cool pair of orange converses 

A year had pasted since Naruto had met the strange man and discovered the truth about his parents and they were finally heading back home.

He was 16 now he was a little taller, his hair was a little longer but if one thing was for certain, he was definitely a little wiser. He still remembered that strange night and the pervy sage's reaction to his rather unexpected question.

Now as he looked back on it, it had been extremely funny to see his sensei to turn white as a sheet, looking like he was about to faint.

He remembered how he had cleared his throat before finally saying "how ……………how did you find out?" His sensei's eyes seemed to be begging for all of this to be a dream.

He remembered purposely hanging his head so his face remained hidden from Jiraiya as he spoke. "I only just realised what was in front of my very own eyes". He decided against telling pervy sage about the strange man.

Simply because he felt as though it was something he should keep to himself at least for the time being.……

I had lifted my head to see his face somewhat pained and afraid. Afraid I had found out the truth? Or what I would do now, I knew?

"I had planned on telling you, you know" he said finally

"Really? When" I had asked in return

"When I worked up the guts to" he admitted shaking his head. I now realised how hard it must be for him after all they must have been close, my father and him.

My Father…………… it felt weird. Even though I hadn't even said it out loud yet.

"I'm sorry" I started to say, "I shouldn't have brought it up, you don't have to talk about him if you don't want to……………….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto" said Jiraya

"I should have realised you would figure it sooner or later."

He had felt rather stupid now, considering it had taken a complete stranger or……. so he thought to point it out to him.

"Yer well………….." he remember unconsciously rubbing the back of his head, a nervous habit he had gotten into since he was a child.

"Well I guess I better start at the beginning"

The entire night had been full of stories of the man he would have called father and he knew who his mother was now too Kushina Uzamaki. Jiraya had explain how he was given his mothers last name. Along with an other unexpected revelation.

"They made me your godfather you know"

That statement had cause him to fall of the log he had been sitting on and hit his head very hard on the ground.

"What! ………………. Oww!

Then they had finally agreed that they wouldn't tell anybody that, he now knew the truth about his parents when the got back to the village.

-- One Week Later--

They started making their last leg back to the village were it all began and surely one day were it all would end.

.

.

.

.

.

-- Back at the village--

The two guards posted at the east gate were seriously bored, no one had been in or out of the village all day and they had resorted to playing cards will they waited for their shift to end.

When one of them suddenly looked up on the horizon to see two figures. One was larger and bulkier than the other one, but he still could quite make out any thing else.

But then as the figures grew closer he instantly recognised one as Jiraya the Legendary Mountain Toad Sage, but that would have to mean the other one was……… it couldn't be him surely………….

When he had left the village he had be loud, hyperactive, unpredictable child but that was not what he saw walk closer and closer towards the gate.

The blond men who walked beside the Sanin walked smoothly and confidently. A calm and neutral expression was worn on his face. He also noticed his hair seemed spiker and longer, he didn't think it was possible but it was definitely messier then he remembered.

As the companions made their way through the gate. All doubts of the young man being Naruto quickly vanished as the blond man turned and faced him.

A grin soon appeared and his blue eyes glowed unnaturally bright, but what finally did it was the 3 whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, but something else to he reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite remember. But one thing was certain………….

This man was Naruto Uzamaki

"Good day" said a deep voice bringing the guards back to attention.

"We have business to see the Hokage, so can we go through?" said Jiraya

They had replied that was perfectly ok, only to watch the two turn and begin to walk in to the village.

--Back to Naruto's point of View--

" I can't believe I'm finally home"… deciding he need a better look around he ran up the nearest pole and stood on the top overlooking the village, his village, his home. ……

Nothings much has changed since he had left he mused. The only thing he had noticed was Baa-chans face had joined all the previous Hokage before her on the mountain side.

As he stood and admired the view he smiled before shouting on top of his lungs.

"Look out everyone Naruto Uzamaki is back"

End.

Orange Spiral


	3. Home

Sadly I still don't own Naruto ……… a girl can still dream though

Sadly I still don't own Naruto ……… a girl can still dream though. I wrote this while listening to the song Son of a Man from the movie Tarzan :)

_Last Chapter: _

_As he stood and admired the view he smiled before shouting on top of his lungs._

"_Look out everyone Naruto Uzamaki is back"_

.

.

.

He glanced back up at the mountain side …… he eyes flickering towards the 4th Hokage…. His father …. It was still a little weird when he thought about it.

However his thoughts were soon interrupted by a female voice shouting.

"Naruto is that you?"

Looking down he saw the source of the question a young woman with pink hair being followed by what looked to be three genin.

"Hey Sakura-chan"

He jumped of the top of the pole landing gracefully in front of them.

"It's good to finally see a familiar face again"

"Naruto?" Sakura smiled it really was him. She had hardly recognized him; she had to look up to see him now he had gotten a lot taller.

"It's good to see you to Naruto, when did you get back"

"Just now" smiling

"I can't believe it" she said "you've grown taller then me" putting her hand up to measure their height.

He gave his familiar Naruto confused expression before smiling again and saying "yer"

"So Naruto have I become more womanly?"

Naruto looked her up and down before staying "You look a pretty as ever Sakura-chan"

Sakura blushed at the flattery

Tired of being ignored by the to older ninja Konohamaru decided to show Naruto how hard he had been working on his sexy no Justu

"Hey Naruto-niichan Check this out"

--Transform--

Konohamaru had perfected the sexy no justu

"whaddya think?"

Naruto chuckled

"Konohamaru I'm not a kid any more and you shouldn't use that kind of justu again either"

He was disappointed he was so sure Naruto-niichan would be impressed by all of his hard work.

So you really have grown up then thought Sakura, it makes me feel a little lonely, you've turned out wonderfully Naruto.

She then saw him lean down and whisper something to the three genin. She noticed his hair now too and how much longer it was it almost completely covered his face when he lent over like that.

Broken out of her trance, she looked over to see Konohamaru's whole face light up before saying "see ya later Naruto come on guys lets go." And with that the three genin took off down the road.

"What exactly did you tell them Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but that's strictly between me and my _little brother"_

While thinking _no way am I going to tell her about the new sexy no justu and get my but kicked._ He shivered Sakura's punches hurt.

"Come on Naruto we haven't got time for you to be standing all day, we have to go report to Tsunade-hime." Interrupted Jiraiya

"All right, I'm coming" said Naruto annoyed

"I'll come too I need to hand these reports to Tsunade any way" said Sakura

So the three ninja made their way up to the Hokage tower………….

.

.

.

With out knocking, as usual Naruto walked straight into the Hokage's office, grinning from ear to ear before giving his customary greeting "Hey Baa-chan!"

Tsunade looked up from her never ending pile of paper work to see something that made her wonder if she was still slightly drunk from all that sake………

Because right in fount of her was a grinning Minato…. All of a sudden all the colour drained from her face.

"Baa-Chan are you ok?" Naruto asked, he was worried she hadn't yelled at him or anything she was just staring at him.

At the sound of his voice for a second time calling her that annoying nickname and it clicked it wasn't Minato, it was Naruto; standing across from her, and as the blonde genin proceded to tell her all about what he had been doing since he had last seen her, she decided she wont have Naruto any other way.

End.

Ive decided that this will be the end for reflection, mostly because im lazy and because … of the lack of reviews… so for those of you that read it thank you and I hope that you enjoyed it.

Orange Spiral


End file.
